What is Confidence?
by soccergirl56
Summary: Nagihiko had a bad week and he goes to his secret place to sort it out by himself. While he is there, he realizes the solution to his problem. ONESHOT!


**Hey, guys! This idea just hit me when my dad was talking to me about how I had lost confidence in myself and how it shows in my soccer games. I actually didn't realize it. I've gotten more passive. I guess that's high school's doing………. Well, then, enough about me! I hope you enjoy the oneshot that I made on an impulse. XD!**

**I do not own Nagihiko, no matter how much I want to, it's just never gonna happen. DX!**

Confidence………

Not easy to get, but very easy to loose. As Nagihiko made his way to his secret park, he pondered over this. What is confidence exactly? Why do we even need it? The boy struggled to understand the aspect of mentally healthy people. What is so important about confidence? He walked along the trail, watching as the sun set over the horizon. Things weren't going too well for him and wondered why.

He wasn't as good at basketball as he usually is. He still didn't believe he could dance like a girl. He was making worse grades than normal. He finds it hard to talk to people. It's been a rough week for Nagihiko and he just needed to get away.

He stopped in his tracks to stare at the sunset. Nagihiko wondered what made it so beautiful. It was orange around the clouds that tried to cover up the glow and it was purple where the clouds were. He softly smiled. He compared the sunset to his problem.

The sun was trying it hardest to shine the brightest and put smiles on people's faces, but the clouds almost always get in the way. The sunset reminded him of how he tried, but failed every time he was to shine.

The orange reminded him of how the sun is still trying to be noticed but it slowly dims and eventually it stops shining. Night is a dark and mysterious time when people wonder where the sun goes and if it is ever going to come back. To him, night resembles the burnt out confidence of the sun. He silently wondered how it is able to bounce back everyday.

The purple reminded him of how peer pressure and stress always clouds your shine. The clouds are what cover the sun when it doesn't want to be noticed and it has the least confidence during the day. Clouds are evil. Clouds block the inner shine. Clouds make the sun very upset and sad……..that's why it rains. The sun cries all of its feelings out and every time, the sun is shining the brightest right after. Nagihiko sighed and continued his trek to his park.

He made it to his secret park, and as soon as he got there, he ran to the center of the circle of grass and let himself fall backwards to lie on the soft and soothing ground. It was as if the ground was trying to make him feel comfortable and less scared. He heard a slight sound of tricking water. He smiled a soft smile. That was his favorite creek. He pulled himself up off the ground and made his way to the creek.

He stood at the bank of the creek and bent down to put his fingers in the smooth water. It felt really good; almost as if he was being purified. He cupped his hands and scooped some of the water out of the creek. As he was trying to hold the water, he noticed that it would leak out from the sides of his hands. This reminded him, once again, of the reason why he was there in the first place.

Water flows, just as confidence seems to. If you tried to stop the flow of the water with a pebble and some mud, then it'll find a way to make sure that it gets to the other side. But, if you keep trying to block it with more and more pebbles and mud, then eventually, it'll stop flowing, then, people are not able to see your shine. But, if you unload the pebbles one by one and slowly scrape away all the mud, eventually, the creek would flow. It just takes time and effort.

As Nagihiko made this connection, a realization hit him. He must have been unconsciously trying to block the flow of his own personal little creek. Now, he realized that it'll take time to get better.

_One pebble at a time…………….._

**Here's the end! I hope you liked it. I really want to know what you think about this, so please review! Again, I do have to defend myself if you hated it; I wrote this on an impulse, so it might be a little off. Please don't be too harsh in your reviews! XD! I wrote this out of my own feelings.**

**Review! (Please)**

**~Ash-chan~**


End file.
